Mileys World
by cutiepookie101
Summary: Jakes Back. Hearts were broken, hearts are gonna be broken, relationships will fade, friendships will be tested, and one person will just break. Please read and reveiw!Toodles Kendall
1. Jakes coming back, Are you ok?

_Miley's point of veiw_

"Hey Jake." i said still nervous trying to remember what i said on my note cards.

"Hey Miley. Whats up?" Jake said

"Look Jake theres something i have to tell you and i..."

"Hey Jakey." Rachel said.

"Oh Hey Rachel. Miley, you know Rachel."

"Yea Hey Rachel."

"Well were kinda goin out now."

"Isn't that great." Rachel said showoffy.

"Yea, really great." I said obviously sad.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Nothing its not important anymore."

"Ok well see you around." Jake said walking off with his girlfriend Rachel.

"Yea see you around." I walked off.

Thats how it went. About a month ago Jake Ryan broke my heart. I finally got over him. For real i am! Well now he moved back to L.A. and everything was back to normal now. Except for one thing.

"Hey Miley." Oliver, one of my best friends said.

"Yea Olly?" I replied not looking up from my phone.

"Jakescomingtovisitandiwasjustgonnaseeifyouwereokwithit."

"What? I couldn't understand you, you were talking too fast."

"I said Jakes coming to visit."

"Oh ok."

"You're ok with it."

"Yea, Im over him!"

"Alright."

"Hey Olly you want to hang out Later?"

"Yea sure."

"Okay meet my by the beach around 5."

"Okay."

Later on at 5

"Hey Miles." Oliver said walking up to me.

"Hey Oliver. Whats up?" i replied

"Oh nothing much you?"

"Nothing. Want to take a walk."

"Sure."

"So..."

"Miley."

"yea."

"I like someone but i don't know how to tell them and i don't know what to do."

"Ok Olly first tell me who this girl is."

"No way. You will totally freak on me!"

"No i won't. Promise."

"Still not telling."

"Ok fine. Maybe you should tell her straight out."

"Ok thanks Miley."

"No prob."

"And Miley."

"Yea?"

"You're my best friend."

"I know!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're my best friend too, Olly."

"See you tomorrow Miles, We can walk to school together."

"Don't we always?"

"Yea. Well bye."

"Bye." Aftere Oliver walked i started talking to myself. I kinda do that a lot. "Maybe its me that he likes. I hope so." But what i didn't know was that Oliver was right around the corner...

(A/N:So how was the first chapter?!!? Please read and reveiw)


	2. Hey Jake, you're back?

**HEY!! Whats **

**I have nothing much to say so lets get started with the next chapter!!! Sorry it took so long!!**

Chapter 2:

The next day at school was pretty normal except that Oliver was acting very weird. He would look at me and when i would look at him he would look away quickly. Whats his problem. Im going to find out.

"Hey Oliver!" I said walking up to him.

"Hey Mile. Listen i gotta go. Bye."

"Oliver wait."

_Dang_ Oliver thought. "Yea?"

"Whats up with you? You're acting all spaced."

"Not-not-nothing why would you think that i mean im not acting strange. I mean come on."

"I never said you were acting strange but i think i'm starting to change my mind about that."

"What?"

"There you go again, SPACED!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??"

"Turn down the volume Miles, it's just i got something on my mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing. Look i really gotta go."

"Okay, i'll talk to you later."

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

**OLIVERS POV**

After i scurried away from Miley I went to the one person i knew i could trust for advice.

Lilly

"Hey Lilly." I said as i walked up to her.

"Hey Oliver. Whats wrong." She asked.

"Why do you asume somethings wrong?"

"Because i just do. Now whats going on."

"Okay well when i was with someone the other day i told them i like someone and then he or she gave me advice and i said thank you blah blah blah and then when i was leaving i heard he or she talking to themselves and i heard he or she say 'maybe he likes me too, i hope so.' What am i going to do?"

"Well this person you were talking to was it the person that you liked?"

"No."

"Well who do you like?"

"No way i'm telling anybody!"

"Come on. Please?" Lilly gave me the puppy dog look.

"No way Lils that isn't going to work this time."

"Oh come on you know you want to tell me." She said in a singsongy voice.

"Well i kinda do..."

"Okay who is..." She was interuppted by me crashing my lips on hers.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

**MEANWHILE WITH MILEY**

**MILEYS POV**

_Woah that was weird_. I thought. But my thoughts were interrupted by someone behind me.

"Hey Miley." And right then i knew who it was. I turned around to find..

"Hello Jake."

"I just wanted to say sor..."

I interrupted him. "Yea you wanted to say sorry for planting one on me and then leaving for 4 months. Real smart but i've heard it all before. From all the fruit and candy baskets you sent me to the texts to even the watermelon!"

"Well i just wanted to make sure that you knew i was sor.."

I interrupted again. "Don't even say the s word! And you know what, heres another thing i told you over and over again that i would not except you apology and yes you still..." I was interrupted this time, but not by a voice by lips on mine.

While me and Jake fought, well while i fought with Jake, Jackson, Rico, My Dad, Oliver and Lilly were watching eating popcorn. And Lilly and Oliver were holding hands and Rico was... woah back up Oliver and Lilly? When did that happen? So Oliver liked Lilly. I was to busy in my thoughts to realize that i was still kissing Jake. When i realized that i was i pushed him off me and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"What are you doing?!?!?!"

"I was just.."

"No, i don't even want to hear it!"

But little did i know, I had someone watching every move i make.

**(A/N:So how was it?!?!? If yall don't reveiw i am going to stop the story cause i don't know if yall like it or not! So tell me if i should keep going!!!**

**Toodles**

**Kendall**


	3. Benji's back That means uhoh

**HEY!! Whats up?!?!**

**I have dance tonight but thats not important. I need yalls opinion!!! After i finish this story i want to write another one... So should the pairings be... for Hannah Montana, JILEY, MOLIVER, LOLIVER,or JILLY. Ok and i am going to write a new High School Musical after i finish the other one. It will be Jason/Sharpay. Thanks Lets get started.**

**ONCE AGAIN I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA I ONLY OWN KARLEE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 3

_Mileys POV_

I walked into Olivers room and gasped."OLIVER!" I shouted!

"Miley? What are you doing here?" Oliver asked looking confused.

"I came to see if you wanted to hang out. But then i find you in here with her!!"

"Wait, What?"

"What are you doing with _her_?"

"Miley, it's not what you think. Seriously." He laughed a little.

"Oh thats what they all say and then they end up doing something stupid! And how can you laugh about this?!?!?!"

"Miley, seriousl-"

"I don't even want to hear it you little nasty cheetah playa!"

"Miley---"

"I'm leaving."

"Miles-"

"I SAID I'M LEAVING!!!"

"No Mil-"

"Goodbye." And with that i walked out of the room, but i could hear some talking so i decided to listen.

_"What was she talking about?" asked the girl._

_"I don't know Karlee!"_

_"Well set her straight!" said Karlee_

_"Okay, i'll go now!!"_

Oh no. I have to think quick. Okay act like your leaving.I started to walk away when i heard a door open.

"Miley wait." Oliver said

_'Act upset' _I thought. "What do you want?" I asked bitterly

"It's not what it looks like okay."

"Okay, I didn't see you hugging some girl when you are going out with LILLY?!?!?!?"

"Yea i was doing that but its not who you think."

"Oh yea who is it?"

"Thats my cousin! Karlee!"

"Oh."

"Yea."

"I'm so sorry Oliver."

"Its ok i know you were just trying to look out for Lilly."

"Ok sooo why were you hugging her?"

"I was thanking her."

"For what?"

"For keeping a secret of mine."

"Oh. What secret?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh so you can tell your cousin but you can't tell me Miley, your best friend for like 2 years and i can't believe this! Did you tell Lilly. Probably. Am i the onl..." I was interrupted.

"MILEY!" Oliver shouted.

"What?"

"I haven't told anyone except her."

"But why can't you tell me?" I whined.

"Because i'm not ready to yet."

"Ok well when you are, i'm all ears."

"Thank you."

"No prob."

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

MEANWHILE

Lilly's House Lilly's POV

I heard a knock on the door. My parents aren't home so i had to go all the way downstairs to get it. Oh well. I went downstairs and opened the door to find.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" i asked.

"I came to talk." he replied.

"Whatevs why are you really here?"

"I want you to help me get Miley back!"

"What no way would i ever..."

"Lilly, please. I know what i did was wrong but i did the best i could and that wasn't good enough. But if you help me then it might be good enough. Please?"

"Okay fine."

"Yes, thank you Lilly."

"Okay come in. What you need to do is..."

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

THE NEXT DAY. IT WAS MONDAY

MILEY'S POV

_BZZZ BZZZ_

I hit the snooze button and somehow dragged myself out of bed. I got dressed for the first day of High School.(A/N:Clothes in my profile.)After i put on a little makeup and headed off. When i got there i went into my class and sat down but there was someone new there. I decided to be friendly. "Hi I'm Miley. i said and looked at him.

"Hey Miley, I'm Benji.

"Be-Be-Benji. You're not..."

"Thats right. Its been a long time hasn't it Miley. What 2 years?"

"Don't talk to me." I got up and started to walk away but someone grabbed my arm.

(A/N:Thats it!!! Whos Benji? Who grabbed her arm??

**LISTEN I AM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE WRITING MY STORIES UNLESS I GET MORE REVEIWS!**


	4. Benji and Mileys fun

**HEY!! Whats up?!?!Lets get started**

_On the last chapter_

_"Hey Miley, I'm Benji." _

_"Be-Be-Benji. You're not..." _

_"Thats right. Its been a long time hasn't it Miley. What 2 years?" _

_"Don't talk to me." I got up and started to walk away but someone grabbed my arm. _

Chapter 4

"Miley, Just wait."

"What do you want Jake?"I asked iceily.(sp?)

"I wanted to talk."

"Well sorry, i am in the middle of something with someone."

"Yea shes in the middle of something with me." Benji said interfiering.(sp?)

"Leave me alone Benji!" I said and ran out of the room.

"Miley wait, where are you going?" I knew it was Lilly but i didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Miley wait."

I ran to the only place i could think of. The Music room. I didn't care that i had tears streaming down my face i needed to play. I walked in and went to the piano. I started playing the music to One in a million. **(A/N: Off her new album Hannah Montana 2.)**

"Wow you're really good." I herd a voice behind me say. I didn't know who it was but i just replied "Thanks."

"Miley, i know it's been a long time but i just wanted to say sorry. For everything i did. I know i did bad things..."

"Bad things? Benji you broke my heart, ripped it out of me stomped on it and then broke it again after a gave you another chance." I said very angry right now. "You can't just appear out of the blue and expect me to accept your apology."

"I know i know. Thats why i really want to make it up to you. Just meet me tomorrow at our old hiding spot. You know the one we used to go to as kids."

"That was in Tennesse."

"No its here now. Meet me at that deserted place on the beach. You know where i'm talking about?"

"Yea. I'll think about it."

"PleaseMiley, I'm begging come." With that he walked out of the room.

_Should i go?_

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I went home after a day of boring school. I was to busy thinking about if i should go i didn't realize that i was about to bump in to a certain someone with blonde hair.

"Oh i'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It was my fault i wasn't paying attention."

"No i was the one spacing out. Jake?"

"Miley?"

"I gotta go."

"Miles wait."

"DO NOT CALL ME MILES!"

"Sorry. I just thought that since your dad..."

"That is a different story. If you haven't noiticed YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!!"

"Look Miley. I just want to say i'm sorryfor everything. Will you please forgive me?"

"Okay i guess i could.."

"Yes thank you so much Miley!"

"Gosh you're such a dork!"

"Thank you!...Hey!"

I chuckled."See you Jake."

"Bye Miley!"

**HAVE TO PUT IN MIDDLE OF STORY OR ELSE YOU WON'T READ. GIVE ME REVEIWS OR I STOP THE STORY!**

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up and remembered it was Saturday. YES! Oh yea i forgot i have to meet Benji at the beach. Might as well get up. I got up and got dressed. **(A/N: Clothes in profile**.)I walked downstairs and grabbed a granola bar on the way out. I walked down to the beach to the place i was supposed to go. I saw a picnic basket and a blanket and knew exactly what he was doing."Just like we were little." i mumbled.

"I know right."I turned around to see Benji."I'm glad you came."

"I doubted myself."

"Really?" He asked a raised his eyebrows.

"Yea. Why wouldn't i?"

"Good point."He chuckled.

"So we gonna do what we used to?"

"Of course. A picnic with peanut butter and jelly. And the best fake worms you can find."

"When we were 5 we used to use real ones."I said and laughed at the memorie.

"Yea i remember."

"GROSS!" We said at the same time and started laughing like idoits.We had our picnic and ate the worms. Well Benji ate one and got grossed out but i didn't eat one! We both went back to my place and were standing at the front door.

"I had a good time Miley."

"Me too, Benj."

"Glad you came?"

"Of course."

"So friends?"

"Totally!"We hugged and said bye and went in and up to my room. _Maybe Benji isn't that bad.I guess we'll have to wait and find out._ With that i crawled into my bed and slowley fell asleep.

**DONE!!! So what did you think? Give me reveiws OR I WON'T CONTINUE!**


	5. Hannahs Day

_"Me too, Benj."_

_"Glad you came?"_

_"Of course."_

_"So friends?"_

_"Totally!"We hugged and said bye and went in and up to my room. Maybe Benji isn't that bad.I guess we'll have to wait and find out. With that i crawled into my bed and slowley fell asleep._

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up to someone shouting my name.

"Miley, Miley, MILEY!!!" Lilly shouted

"WHAT?" i screamed

"Get up."

"For what?" i pulled the covers over my head. "Its Sunday. Don't have to go to school."I said.

"You have an interveiw, a concert, and a c.d. signing today, _Hannah_." She said saying Hannah different.

"Gosh all that!?!?!?!"

"Hey Miley doing..."

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked icily.(sp?)

"Lils its okay we made up. Whats up Benji?" I asked.

"Nothing much i was just wondering if you were doing anything today?" he asked

"Oh bad day, sorry, i have a... dentist appointment to go to." I said trying to think of something to do

"Oh to bad, maybe another day."

"Yea, another day."

"Oh and by the way, nice pajamas."

I blushed. "Uh, thanks?"

"Well see you later, Miley."

"Yea, see you."

"Yea see you around" With that said he left.

"So lets get ready." I said.

* * *

When i was done getting dressed I looked absoulutly fabulous! If i have to say so myself.(Clothes in profile) I did everything and went home and found Jake there.

"Jake what are you doing here?"

"I did this to prove to you that i really do care about you"

"Omigosh."

**So how was it? Short i know im sorry! What did Jake do find out.**


	6. Miley and Jake, Lilly and Oliver

**LAST TIME ON MILEYS WORLD**

_When i was done getting dressed I looked absoulutly fabulous! If i have to say so myself.(Clothes in profile) I did everything and went home and found Jake there._

_"Jake what are you doing here?"_

_"I did this to prove to you that i really do care about you"_

_"Omigosh."_

* * *

"Omigosh" I said amazed.

"You like it?" Jake asked.

"LOVE IT!"

"Good." Jake said breathing again.

Jake had set up a picnic in the middle of the living room he had candles lit and romantic music playing.

We had our picnic talked, laughed, akward silences, talked, laughed and thats about it.

"Thank you so much Jake I had so much fun."

"Well i'm just glad you forgave me."

"Of course."

"So see you tomorrow?"

"Yea." I was just about to kiss him when...

* * *

**10 MINUTES EARLIER.**

**LILLY'S HOUSE**

**LILLY'S POV**

_Ding Dong_

"Lilly can you get that?" Mom yelled.

"Yea sure." I replied."Move loser." i yelled at my little brother, Liam.

"Make me." Liam replied.

"Okay." I picked him up and threw him on the couch and ran to the door.

"Hey Oliver." I said after answering the door. "Come on in."

"God what took you so long? I was waiting forever." Oliversaid annoyed.

"Brother. Lets go to my room." I took his hand and led him up to my room. After we got there i closed he door and turned around to come face to face with Oliver. "Uh Hi?"

"Hi." he said then kissed me. I could hear him lock the door behind me. He pulled away.

"Whats wrong." I asked

"Nothing." He said. _Yea right._

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Oliver."

"Lilly."

"Oliver."

"Lilly."

"OLIVER!"

"Okay somethings wrong."

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"Well my mom and dads friends are coming to stay with us and the thing is when i was like 11 they came and i kinda had a thing with their daughter..."

"WHAT?"

* * *

End of chapter 6!! 

How is Lilly going to react. Who interrupted Miley and Jake? TRY TO GUESS!!!!


	7. Miley or Lilly

**LAST TIME ON MILEYS WORLD**

* * *

_"Well i'm just glad you forgave me." Jake said._

_"Of course." I said back._

_"So see you tomorrow?" the movie star asked._

_"Yea." I was just about to kiss him when..._

_

* * *

_

_"Okay somethings wrong." Oliver said_

_"What is it?" Lilly asked concerned._

_"Well my mom and dads friends are coming to stay with us and the thing is when i was like 11 they came and i kinda had a thing with their daughter..."_

_"WHAT?"_

* * *

**HEY GUYS!**

**New chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything!**

* * *

I was just about to kiss Jake when Lilly walked in.

"Uh hi, Miley can i talk to you?" Lilly said not caring that me and Jake were like 2 inches apart.

"Uh yeah cause i'm not busy or anything." i said.

"Well what are you doing?!?" Lilly asked.

"Oh sweet niblets." i pointed to Jake.

"Ohhhhhh, hi Jake. Can you go i have to talk to Miley." the skateboarder said.

"Oh yeah Bye Miley, Bye Lilly." Jake said heading for the door.

"What do you want?!?" I said impaintently.(sp?) Lilly told me the whole story about Oliver coming to her house and kissing and his parents friends coming and the little fling.

"Omigosh, Lilly i am soooo sorry." I said sympathtically. I can't believe Oliver would do this to Lilly. Then i started to think about Oliver. His long bron hair and those beautiful eyes. Whoa what am i talking about i do not like Oliver. He is my friend. But i wish he was my boyfriend. No Miley stop it you like Jake not Oliver.

"Miley, Miley are you even listening." Lilly asked and then sighed.

"I'm sorry Lils i'll listen now." i said.

_Lilly's POV_

"Miley, Miley are you even listening?" I asked. Then i sighed.

"I'm sorry Lils i'll listen now." the popstar said.

"No it's okay i should probably be getting back home it's almost dinner time." I said heading for the door.

"Okay see you tomorrow Lils. I'm sorry." Miley said.

"Its okay. Byes." I said. I started on my journey back home when i felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around but no one was there. I started to walk again and i say a shadow. I turned around again. No one was there. I started to get freaked out and the before i knew it i was in some dark alley.

"Watch out i know Kung-Fu." I said scared to death. Truth is i don't.

"No you don't. I know you." said the stranger. Wait i know that voice.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Jake said.

"OMIGOD! Don't do that to me i thought you were like a killer or something."

"Sorry."

"Well what do you want?" i asked impaintenly.(sp?)

"I want to know if you..."

* * *

NEXT DAY LATER

_MILEYS POV_

Oh poor Lilly. I have to go talk to Oliver. I walked all the way to Olivers house. When i got there i started to get nevous. Why was i nervous, it was only Oliver. When i rang the doorbell i started to get even more nervous. My palms were sweaty my heart was beeting super fast.

"Hi Miley, nice to see you. Looking for Oliver?" Mrs. Oken asked.

"Yes, is he home?" I asked still very nervous.

"Yes he is out in the garage." Mrs. Oken replied. I went around the house to the garage just to find Oliver. Shirtless. In his bathing suit. Washing a car.

"Uh h-hey Oliver." I said. Stupid me he noiticed that i stuttered.

"Hey Miles, whats up." Oliver asked.

"Nothing much. Just came to see what you were doing." i said.

"Oh just washing the car." He said. "Wanna help?"

"Sure." i replied. Luckily i had my bathing suit on beneath my clothes. I took off my clothes and got a water hose.

"Hey Oliver." i said. He looked at me and i sprayed him with water. He unfornatly sprayed me back. Soon enough we were in a water fight. This all happened in about 1 minute. We got in a water fight i tripped and he tripped over him and landed on top of me. The next thing i know we were in a full make-out session.


	8. Help me

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

_"Hey Oliver." i said. He looked at me and i sprayed him with water. He unfornatly sprayed me back. Soon enough we were in a water fight. This all happened in about 1 minute. We got in a water fight i tripped and he tripped over him and landed on top of me. The next thing i know we were in a full make-out session._

* * *

OLIVERS POV

"Uh..." Miley said.

"I am so sorry i shouldn't have done that. I mean i knew that you like Jake. Gosh i am such an idiot. I am really really really sorry i mean..." I ramble when i am nervous.

"OLIVER!"the secret popstar yelled.

"Yes?" I looked at her.

"Its okay."she said and smiled. And at that moment that exact moment i knew who i really loved. Her name was..

_Miley Stewart.

* * *

_

_"_What do you want Jake?" Lilly asked impaintely.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to like you know go out this Saturday." Jake said nervous.

"Like on a date?" Lilly asked.

"Well no..yeah.?" he said it but it came out as a question.

"Uh but aren't you and Miley like together.?"

"Well just a little while ago me and Miley talked and decided that we would be better as friends." Jake said.

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Yea really." Jake smiled.

"Then sure that would be great." Lilly said and then walked away.

"Maybe i should learn kung-fu." she mumbled to herself as she walked away.

* * *

**IN CHAT FORM**

**MILEYSMILEYMILEY111**

**LILLYSKATEBOARDCHICK112**

**OLIVERSMOKIN'OKEN113**

**JAKEZOMBIESLAYER114**

**THEY ALL MADE THEIR NICKNAMES MATCH(THE NUMBERS)**

_SMILEYMILEY111 has signed on_

_SKATEBOARDCHICK112 has signed on_

_SMOKIN'OKEN113 has signed on_

SMILEYMILEY111-Hey Lils, Oliver

SKATEBOARDCHICK112-Hey guys

SMILEYMILEY111-So Lilly i heard someone has a date

SMOKIN'OKEN113-Really who? How come i didn't know this?

SKATEBOARDCHICK112-Because its not that important. Its just a friendly da8

SMILEYMILEY111-Really then how come when i went to your house youy couldn't talk because you were too stressed about your date?

SKATEBOARDCHICK112-ok maybe it is big but i'm not the only one lovebirds

SMOKIN'OKEN113-HEY!

SMILEYMILEY111-YEAH! HEY!

_ZOMBIESLAYER114 has signed on_

SKATEBOARDCHICK112- Hey Jake

ZOMBIESLAYER114- Hey Lils Hey mile, oliver

SMILEYMILEY111-Hey Jake look i gotta go someone is knocking on the door

EVERYONE-Bye

SMOKIN'OKEN113-Hey Miles left her IM up oh well

_SMILEYMILEY111 has returned_

SMILEYMILEY111- help me guys someones in my house please help

* * *

**oh no who is in her house???**

**please r&r**

**Kendall**


	9. We found her

* * *

_SMOKIN'OKEN113-Hey Miles left her IM up oh well_

_SMILEYMILEY111 has returned_

_SMILEYMILEY111- help me guys someones in my house please help_

* * *

OLIVERS POV

After Miley sent me that message i ran to her house as fast as i could. I didn't even check and make sure that the door was unlocked i knocked it down.

"Miley! MILEY!" i yelled. The phone rang. I answered it.

"Oliver." said a shaiky voice.

"Miley?" i asked.

"Oliver help i am at the..." the line went dead.

"No no Miley!" i yelled into the phone. Where was she. Please god let her be safe. Please. PLease. Please.

"Oliver!" I turned around to find Lilly make-up running down her face.

"Where is she?" Lilly asked.

"Not here. I got here and the phone rang and i picked it up adn it was Miley and she said she was at the and then the line went dead before she could tell me." I said. i had tears in my eyes. The girl i love Miley Ray Stewart, was gone. Possibly dead.

"I'm going to every place in this town and seeing if she is here." I said.

"Oliver, you can't go alone. I am going with you." Lilly said.

"Ok. Lets get started." i said.

* * *

It was the next day and still no sign of Miley. Mr. Stewart came home and phoned me and asked where Miley was. I told him the whole story and he joined us on our quest to find Miley. Jake also joined.

"Who do you think did this?" I asked.

"Maybe it was a prank that went too far. Like Amber or Ashley." Jake suggested.

"Well lets go check them." Lilly said. Wen went to both houses and they just laughed in our face and slamed the door. Dd they not realize that we were being serious?

"Lets put up fliers so maybe if someone sees her they will tell us." Robby Ray said. Just then Lillys phone rang.

"Its a text from Miley." Lilly said. She opened it and it said.

_Help_

_im in san fransico_

"To San Fransico!" I said. We drove all the way to San Fransico and when we got there we got another text.

_turn to ur left_

"Can Miley see us?" Jake asked.

"No but we can see her. Miley!" I yelled. I ran to her but just before i got there it all went black.

* * *

What will happen next time on **MILEYS WORLD**

* * *


	10. Its not realok maybe it is

**HEY GUYS!**

**Whats up:)**

**This is the last chap for MILEY'S WORLD!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

* * *

**OLIVER'S POV**

When i woke up i was in a steamy room that was pitch black.

"Miley?" asked wondering what happened.

"Oh shut up." one man said.

"Your little friend isn't here." another man said.

"Where is she?" i exclaimed. I want to know where my girlfriend is!

"Well anyways we have a little poem for you." the first man said

"Hope you enjoy." the second man said.

_"Violets are blue._

_Roses are red_

_In a couple of hours_

_You'll be dead."_

"NOO. MILEY? HELP! SOMEONE HELP! NO DON'T KILL ME!"

"Oliver. Oliver wake up!"

"Miley?" i asked. I sat up and saw that i was on the ground.

"Where am i?"

"You are at my house." Miley started. "Apparently you thought something was wrong and you came running here. Then you ran into the wall and got knocked out."

"But you.. and..and San Fransisco... and the running.. and the Instant messages." What the hell was going on?

"Uh.. what are you talking about. Maybe you hit the wall a little too hard." Miley said.

"NO it was real it was."

"Uh let me get you some ice." Then Miley went and got me some ice.

"Hey Oliver." Miley said.

"Yeah?"I asked.

"I'm gonna go change." she replied.

"OK." Then Miley went into her room got on her computer and brought up the instant messages Oliver was talking about.

And as she was deleting them she mumbled, "HE never has to know it was actually real." And with the click of a button, one of the biggest secrets of Miley's life were gone...

* * *

TADA! Thanks for reading hope you liked it!

XOXO

Kendall


End file.
